to fall in love with my enemy's sister
by aeyteenicole
Summary: Natsume hyuuga falls inlove with a certain girl but in the end finds out that she is the sister of his sworn enemy... how will he deal with it? NatsuMikan Fic....
1. First sight

**_Author's notes:_ this is my second fan fic. hope you'll like it… please tell me if it's too bad, this just came out of the blue….. please review… flames are highly recommended and so does comments..**

**DISCLAIMER:** don't people get tired of this? Any ways I don't own gakuen alice or any of it's characters except Yukio, Rai and this fic.

**Sakura Family: **the richest family in Japan but second of the most influential, rival of the Hyuuga family. Clan who posses the alice of water or ice.

**Hyuuga Family: **second richest family but the most influential, rival of the Sakura family. Clan who posses the alice of fire.

**Mikan Sakura:** 15 yrs. Old alice: nullifying, water and ice.

She is just a junior at school

**Yukio Sakura:** 16 yrs. Old alice: Ice

He is a senior at school, older brother of Mikan

**Rai Sakura:** 16 yrs. Old alice: Water

He is a senior and twin of Yukio

**Natsume Hyuuga:** 16 yrs. Old alice: Fire

He is a senior student

**Ruka Nogi:** 16 yrs. Old alice: animal pheromone

He is also a senior, classmate and best friend of natsume

CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHT

It was aver nice Spring after not until the car of the heir to the Hyuuga treasure just passed by, but not like the usual he was alone, the famous playboy of Tokyo was riding his Porsche Carrera GT. He was cursing…..

_Flash back_

_Natsume Hyuuga one of the worst enemy any one can have just passed by two boys he dislikes most…unfortunately they are his classmates…_

"_look who's here?" the boy with a black hair which is messy and deep blue eyes said_

"_oh isn't it the famous hyuuga" another boy with dark brown hair which is messy and has deep green eyes said._

"_it's just Yukio and Rai" he said and gave them a smirk " I don't need to waste my time with people like you" he said then continued walking but before he can take another step an ice dagger just hit the soil in front of him that made him looked back at them giving them a very bored look_

"_Now… what do you want?" he said in a very cold tone_

"_I challenge you to a duel" Yukio (he is the one with deep blue eyes)_

_Natsume just turn facing at them, creating his fire in his hand. He just accepted the dare._

_So it was a battle of ice and fire……no one can tell who's gonna win until…_

"_Yukio…stop wasting time…we need to go now…I think she's not yet home" said Rai (he is the one with deep green eyes)_

_and to that Yukio ended their fight and said_

"_let's continue this fight some other time Hyuuga" and gave him smirk_

"_hn…I'll be waiting for that" he said then walked away from them_

_End of flash back_

(A/U it is a black sports car, its top is open well I mean it doesn't have any roof. You get the picture right?)

He just got off from school. He stopped his car because the stop light just said stop. Many cars were passing by the opposite direction, he then glare at his right, he was just beside a coffee shop.

Something caught his attention, but it wasn't the aroma of the coffee, his eyes laid sight on a certain brunette. She was drinking her coffee and was reading a book. She is still in uniform, but the uniform seems so familiar. It was as if time stopped when he saw this girl, he didn't even realize that the stop light was now green until….

"BEEEEEEEEEP" a car from behind him echoed

He then turned his attention to the car behind him, it was a black Mercedes the driver was very impatient all ready, it was as if he needs to go somewhere important. This annoyed Natsume and being Natsume he just gave the drive a "don't-tell-me-what-to-do-look".

The driver then sweat dropped, so he was shut, Natsume then gave another glance to the girl, but the girl was already gone …. He cursed the driver behind him, but nothing good will turn up doing that so he drive very fast.

On the other hand, the brunette went outside a coffee shop, She was holding her stuffs as if waiting patiently for something, then a black Mrcedes pulled in….

"oh…..Miss Sakura please forgive me for being late…. " a voice came out of the car…..

"it's okey Mr. Takaaki.." the brunette said giving him a sweet smile

" Arigato Miss…." The driver told her

"let's go now" she said cheerfully "don't worry I won't tell Yukio or Rai" the blinks at him.

She was talking about her two older twin brothers.

"Arigato… Miss Sakura" said the driver and opened the door for her

"how many times should I tell you to call be Mikan…" she said smiling at him then enters the car.

He just bow his head to her and enters the car…… after 30 minutes of drive they finally arrived at a big mansion. As soon as she got out of the car she saw two figures standing in front of her……

**_so is it bad or good?... please tell me.. reveiw please flames and comments are accepted_**


	2. Over protective gemini

**_Author's notes: _thanks a bunch for those who reviewed… hope you'll like this part….. Please don't forget to send review… thanks a lot enjoy reading**

**DISCLAIMER:** can't I just say this once? Anyways… I don't own gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Yukio, Rai and this fic.

CHAPTER 2: OVER PROTECTIVE GEMINI

"Where have you been" said his older brother Rai in a very angry tone who was worried about her

"Do you know what time it is?" said Yukio in a serious tone but really worried

She smiled at them as if saying don't worry I'm just fine "Well I went to the coffee shop as usual, but I didn't realize that it was already getting late"

"You" said Yukio pointing at poor Mr. takaaki who is very nervous

"Y..Yes Sir?" he said bowing showing respect

"Why didn't you remind her the time?" said Yukio

"W-Well" but before he could answer Mikan suddenly Interrupted them

"it wasn't his fault" Mikan said " It was mine, I…insisted that I'll be staying longer"

"But still it's……." Rai answered but was stopped for a moment as he saw Mikan's puppy eyes "…uh… forget it, let's just get inside" Rai continued

"Thanks Rai" Mikan said and hugged his big brother in full happiness

"guess your defeated once more" Yukio gave Rai a teasing smile " You can go now we will let this one pass" he said to Mr. Takaaki

"Arigato" he said then takes the car to the parking lot

After Mr. Takaaki left, Yukio and Rai's defensive mode suddenly disappeared

"You shouldn't be hard with Mr. Takaaki he does his job well" Mikan said as she lets go of her brother then smiles at them

"and you should know your limitation missy" said Yukio teasing her

"hey I'm all grown up…" Mikan said then puts her tongue out

"really" Yukio said sarcastically

"I can see it clearly…" Rai said sarcastically

"just look at the way you act" Yukio said

"yup… your acting all grown up" he said teasing her for her action of pulling her tongue out

"hey stop it" Mikan said then after that she just laugh at what she did.

She then clings to the arms of her twin brother. They started walking inside their house. Yukio and Rai are smiling at her, a smile that only she can see. They love her very much, they dislike it when boys start to hang around her, and it started ever since she entered high School.

_Flash back_

_It was already March. Mikan and His twin brothers haven't transferred to the Alice Academy yet. She became really famous especially with the boys. It was white day so the boys should give candies to the girl that they liked._

"_Mikan" a voice suddenly called her_

"_oh…Hi…ummm who are you?"she said facing the boy smiling at him_

"_Mikan I… want you to…" he was handing her a box of candy " please…acc.."_

_but before he could finish what he was about to say someone grab the box from his hands and said_

"_I will take this" said Rai who gave him a "go-now-if-you-don't-want-to-be-torn-to-pieces" look_

"_ha…ha…Hai……" said the boy and run as fast as he can_

"_hey what's the big Idea?" Mikan said who was disturbed by his actions_

"_nothing…just want to take this, why do you like it?" he said teasing her and narrowing his eyes_

"_of course no…"_

_but before she could finish Yukio interrupted them_

"_hey…what's the commotion about?" he said eying at them_

"_hmp…nothing" said mikan who was a little bit angry_

"_you see…our little baby want to accept the candy given by a boy" he said still teasing her_

"_am not" she said crossing her arms_

"_so the boys are starting to like you" said Yukio teasing her_

"_No…they don't… I guess" Mikan said then puts her fingers to her cheek_

"_let's go now I'm getting hungry" said Yukio_

_then they started to walk together, Mikan already forgot what happened. On the other hand the twins didn't like what happened back there. Ever since then whenever a boy tries to approach her, Yukio or Rai blocks the way. _

_The last boy who took all his guts to confessed to her ended up in the hospital for three months and as for the twin, Mikan got mad at them and there was a sulk in the air. But after 2 days everything went back to normal when the twins said sorry to her._

_But that didn't stop the boys from liking her it just pushed them a little back._

_End of Flash back_

Yukio and Rai hated it that the boys are starting to adore her, they hate it when they feel that one of them is going to take her away, their biggest fear is when she falls in love with someone and be married to him and leaving them.

Mean while on another huge mansion, a boy was starring at the ceiling of his room. Since this afternoon he was totally pre-occupied. He didn't even hear what his best friend was saying at him and worst he didn't recognize that he was there and when he left.

"_Ugh…_why am I thinking about her?" he said talking to himself

all this afternoon he was thinking about the beautiful brunette he saw at the coffee shop.

"I want to know who she is, I want to know how she's like, I want to know everything about her" after saying this Natsume made up his mind and said

"I'll talk to her tomorrow" he said to himself satisfied with his descision.

All night he was thinking about this girl until he dozed off…

_In his dream_

_He walked right inside the café, he was looking for her, then he spotted her to the same spot where he saw her. He decided to take the seat in front of her. And he stared at her for a long time. Finally she saw him staring at him then she blushed._

_Natsume being confident went straight to her and asked her what is her name and other stuffs. Natsume made his move. They had a very beautiful moment when suddenly their eyes met……_

_**Hope that you enjoyed this part…. Please keep sending reviews so I can upload very fast… and please do tell if it's bad or good…. Flames are accepted and so does comments….. don't forget to review**_


	3. destiny strikes

**_Author's notes: I'm really sorry for updating really late I have just came back from a vaction and _thanks a bunch for those who reviewed… hope you'll like this part….. Please don't forget to send review… thanks a lot enjoy reading**

**DISCLAIMER:** can't I just say this once? Anyways… I don't own gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Yukio, Rai and this fic.

CHAPTER 3: DESTINTY STRUCKS

_Their eyes met, the brunette girl suddenly blushed and looked downwards, her face was covered by her bangs. Slowly Natsume reached for her face……_

_He slowly leans forwards her, he was making his way towards her aiming for her lips he closed his eyes as he was nearing her……_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"your just…" he said

"woof,woof,woof" was the reply

he opened his eyes slowly…..

"huh?...what… the.. ugh" he said

He saw his dog licking his face. He just then realized that it was his dog he was making a move with…….. he just kissed his dog...

Disgusted by his own action, he hurriedly run towards his bathroom and washes his face and gargle's mouth wash. It took him 2 hours before he went out of the bathroom.

After doing all his morning routines, he went straight to his school.

In his school, Natsume seems not himself. During break time, the girls flirt with him but this time he didn't respond, he was just staring at the window all spaced out. Ruka was talking to him but he wont reply.

Dismissal came, he saw the freshmen were already dismissed after 30 min. it was the sophomore and after 30 min. it was the juniors. The bell rang at the seniors building. As soon as the teacher dismissed them he standy up and is already prepared to leave….

"hey, natsume where you goin? Why in such a hurry?" ruka asked him all puzzled "it's not like you to go home this early"

"who says of me goin home? I'm just….. going to see someone" he said as he was making his way towards the door

"is it another girl?" ruka said smirking at him

"don't need to answer that… need to go now see you tomorrow" he replied and signaled a good bye to him

"well that girl is sure special, never saw him hurrying just to meet someone" ruka said to himself

On his way to the café

"I need to see her more close first so I could know if she's worth it. my first priority is to know her name and number" natsume said to himself as he makes his last turn towards the café.

Natsume being a famous playboy has high standard especially to the girls that he wants, and he gets them.

He finally arrived there after 15 min. of driving

At the café

Natsume entered the café

"signore di buon pomeriggio"(good after noon sir) the employee greeted him "benvenuto al caffè Venezia"(welcome to café Venice)

natsume not knowing what she said just gave her a nod, he looked around looking for someone, he saw that every one there was italian or with one….when he glanced at the spot where he saw her…..

"there she is" he said to himself

so Natsume took the seat just right in front of her, then a waitress came to take his order…

"posso prendo il vostro signore del ordin" said the waitress

"sorry can't understand you" he said still not giving the waitress a look concentrating at the brunette in front of him

"sorry sir… may I take your order" she said

"give me a black coffee, that's all" he said to her even though he doesn't like coffee

after that the waitress left, Natsume can hear the girls talking about how handsome he is, but he just didn't mind them, he focused his attention to the girl in front of him

she was reading a book , drinking a latte and eating cake….

"she's …. she's wearing glasses… is she a nerd and why is she here… is she an Italian?" he asked himself

suddenly she took off her glasses as if she heard what he just said….

"that's much better…." He said to himself again "she's beautiful, her hazel colored eyes her long hair and she's got the body… is she friendly? Nah….that doesn't matter she's gonna be my girl…." He said with a grin on his face

after staring at her beauty, Natsume finally decided that it's time to know her….

"this is it, time to make a move" he said to himself

when he was about to approach her, she stood up and carried all of her stuffs, Natsume was about to call her but she just passed right at him and didn't pay any attention not even a small peek.

She went outside and Natsume saw a driver opening the door of a black Mercedes and left.

As for natsume, it was the first time that a girl didn't notice him…

"she's beautiful, sexy and rich….she's just perfect and most of all she's a big challenge I like it" he said then left the café and went to his car "tomorrow I'm sure I'll get to know you"

the next day came, he went straight to the café after classes… he saw her at the same spot, he was stunned by her beauty so he just stared at her, when he was about to approach her….

the same thing happened she just passed right at him and not noticing him. Te same thing happened for next five days.

Day six came, but this time Natsume left the school early, he didn't attend the last subject…. He went straight at the café……

"if I wont be able to know her today then it's final, I wont bother" he promised himself

this situation of catch me if you can is really giving a hard time a playboy like natsume so he rather give up than to take this one challenge as another stress……

when he arrived there the place was half empty, he looked at the spot where she was suppose to be sitting….. but nobody was sitting there

"hn… might be too early…" he said as he sat at the place where he sat before

he waited for her for 5,10,15,20,25,30,35 min until….

"Guess she won't be able to make it, this is the end of the game" he said to himself and walked towards the door when suddenly someone bumped him, destiny strike's, three books fell on the floor and her bag…..

"Dieu de l'OH… Je suis désolé… (oh God… I'm sorry…)" a sweet, gentle girl's voice said as she bent her knees and started to pick up her things

"huh…" he said because he didn't understand her

"sorry mr…" she said

Natsume stood up, the voice caught his attention..

"you better be…" but before he could finish what he was about to say he was surprised to see the girl that bumped him.. "it's you" he thought "it's nothing" he replied to her

"I'm sorry again mr…." she said

"don't call me Mr. I have a name it's Natsume" he said and he helped her pick up her books

"I'm sorry natsume" she said as she reaches up for the books that Natsume was holding

"no problem at all"

"thank you Natsume" she said and smiles at him

" so where are you going to sit" he said as if he is clueless

"just over there" she said she pointed at her favorite seat

Natsume accompanied her towards her seat….

"this is perfect, I guess the game is still on" he said to himself pleased to what happened

"arigato natsume" she said as she takes the books from him and sits down and take her orders…

"can I sit here with you" natsume said as he was starting his move

"sure…" she said and gave him a very heart melting smile

"Miss…" he said

"oh… I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Mikan…nice to meet you" she said and gave him a heart melting smile

"same for me Mikan"he said " got to know her better…." He thought

"ummm…. Can I ask you something Natsume?" she said out of the blue

"huh…yah what is it?" he replied

"well...you see only Italian goes to this café and those who know the language….but to me you seem to be neither of those… so how come you're here? Are waiting for anyone"

"your right I'm waiting for someone but she has arrived already" he said eying at her

"so where is this person…" she asked him

"right infront of me…" he said

after hearing this she blushed a little, making her more beautiful to his eyes

"your such a joker…" she said

" the truth is I just like this place" he said but gave her a very deep tantalizing look

she just gave her a smile and avoided his eyes…

"how about you, you're an Italian?" he said

"nope…" she replied

"how come you can speak the language fluently?"

"well… I grew up in Italy… but I'm a real Japanese my parents just wanted me and my brothers to study there" she said there was a glitter in her eyes when she was reminiscing the past "but then a year ago my parents decided to bring my two brothers to a very special school only for elite students… and last week I was just transferred there.."

"you have brothers?" he said as if confirming what she just said

"yah…they are senior now" she replied

they talked about many things, Mikan not knowing his intention just answered every question that he asked, and for Natsume he was really happy to get the information he needed. They didn't recognize how time passed by so quickly.

It was already 6:00 pm….

"so where you stud?" he asked

but before she could answer his question something outside caught her attention

"sorry but I need to go now, our driver is waiting for me outside" she said and start to get her stuffs

"huh…" he aid and was alert because he still needs to get her number

"bye now" she said and was about to walk towards the door when

"Mikan, wait" he called out that made her stop "may I know your number?"

she gave him a puzzled look

"maybe I'll be needing your help when I have problems with…. Italian" he said trying to convince her

she just gave him a smile and took out a piece of paper and wrote her number there

"here it goes bye now and see you some other time Natsume" she said handing him the piece of paper and left

"see you too.." he said..

after a few min. he left, he was satisfied to what he had accomplished today

"now time to proceed to my second priority, I need to make her fall for me" he thought

he went to his car and started driving very fast….

"still not losing my touch" he said referring to the way how fast he can get what ever he wants especially the girls…..

mean while in Mikan's car she was smiling and staring at the clouds

"did something nice happened today miss mikan?" asked Mr. Takaaki

"yup… I just met someone…." She said and paused for a while

"is he handsome" Mr. takaki said as if he knew that it was a boy

"really handsome…. Hey wait I didn't told you… anyways just don't tell Yukio or Rai about it" she said to Mr. Takaaki whom she treats as his second father

"you can count on me miss…" he said

Mikan is staring at the sky, she was watching the sun setting and as clouds change to red, orange color. She's wondering

"will I see him again" and gave a very unique and special smile

She arrived at their Mansion and as usual, since she arrived two week ago, his brothers are always waiting for her……

_**Hope that you enjoyed this part…. Please keep sending reviews so I can upload very fast… and please do tell if it's bad or good…. Flames are accepted and so does comments….. don't forget to review**_


	4. Meet the family's only daughter

**_Author's notes:_ sorry for the late update.. I was kinda busy … sorry again… hope you'll like this chapter…. Send reviews**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME

CHAPTER 4: MEET THE FAMILY'S ONLY DAUGHTER

"you know you're starting a habbit of going home really late" said Rai

"I know I'm really sorry… well I'm just used to it" she said

"that's not a good excuse… you must.." Yukio said but was cut

"you must learn how to adopt this place… I already know that you told me that a thousand times already" Mikan said

After her brother's usual sermons… she went straight to her room and change her clothes…

"I wonder what my friends are doing back there" she said then sighs

She then went to eat dinner with her family, after that she went straight to bed and had her rest.

Morning came Mikan and her brother went to school but as usual his twin brother's used their own separate cars.

At the academy

"Natsume you seem to be in a very good mood today" said ruka who was smiling at his best friend

"whatever" he said but deep inside he was rejoicing

"you are really back to normal" he said as they walk towards their class building

but when they thought that their day is going to be perfect…. Two cars passed fast in front of them… leaving dusts behind it…

"those morons…" natsume said and looks at the person who own the cars as they went out of it

"it's them again" ruka whispered

"didn't saw you back there hyuuga" Yukio said as they approach Natsume and Ruka

"then your blind" said Natsume coldly

"Yukio don't even bother to talk to a person like him" Rai said eying at Natsume

After that Yukio and Rai went pass by the duo, Time flew fast it was already break time…

Every students went to the cafeteria, Mean while at the Junior's building

"MIKAN SAKURA, please proceed to the teachers office MR. JINNO wants to talk to you" said the announcer

"Mikan did you do something bad again?" asked Yuu who is sweating really hard because of being worried

"I haven't done any thing yet" she said " don't worry Yuu I guess he will njust tell me something or order me" she said then went out of their class

At the teacher's office

"Jinno-sensei why did you call me?" asked mikan politely as she went inside

"Ms. Sakura, you are a top student here even though you are just new here" Jinno said

"and being a top student you are obliged to be the class's representative…. I want you to go to the senior's building and go to Narumi's class and excuse their class's top students"

"hai…" Mikan said then she went out of the teacher's room…

Outside

"What happened?" Yuu asked her

"I told you he will just order me to do something" said Mikan as she goes out of their building

"where you going?" shouted yuu

"to the senior's building" she shouted back as she makes her way towards the building thinking "I might see Rai and Yukio here"

She then enters the building. Every boy in the senior's building stared at her, they were stricked by her beauty, Mikan in embarrassment just walk pass them bowing her head

Mean while at Mr. Narumi's class…

"it's getting noisy outside" said Ruka

"they are always noisy" said natsume coldly

"Have you seen one of the junior's class representative… she's so beautiful" said one of the girls

"heard that" ruka said to Natsume

but before he could reply the bell rang, all the students went inside their rooms… everyone was talking about the junior's representative..

"the teacher's coming" shouted one boy

"good afternoon class" greeted mr. Narumi

but as expected the class didn't bother to reply… they have their own business, they were talking about this certain representative…. Until

"Knock, knock, knock" and the class became quiet

"please enter" said Mr. Narumi

a girl with a brunette hair entered their class…. And stands in front of them

"it's the junior's representative" said one of the boy's

"man… she's beautiful wonder what's her name" another said

"class I want you to meet…" Mr Narumi said but was cut in the middle by two boys

"MIKAN" shouted the two boys

this name caught the attention of Natsume and looked at the person in front of them

"it's her" he whispered

"aniki" said the girl infront

the class was at shock especially a certain raven haired boy

"oh well… let me explain" said Mr. Narumi "she is the youngest among the Sakura's and she is the only daughter of their family which makes her the sister of Yukio and Rai, she was transferred here two weeks ago" he explained

"what the… she's the sister of those morons" natsume said to himself

"what are you doing here?" asked Yukio

"well Mr. Jinno told me to go to Narumi-sensei's class and excuse the top students" Mikan replied "but I didn't expect to see you both here"

"well then… Yukio, Rai and Natsume you may go now" said Mr. Narumi

The name natsume caught Mikan's ears, then she stares at the boy walking

"Natsume!" she shouted "how are you?" she asked him

**_Author's notes:_ so how did it go?.. pls. tell me if it's bad or good… send reviews so I can update fast.. sorry for the late update review pls.**


	5. The fuss on the Junior's Building

**_Author's notes:_ sorry for the late update.. I was kinda busy … sorry again… hope you'll like this chapter…. Send reviews**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME

CHAPTER 5: FUSS ON JUNIOR HIGH BUILDING

"What's up" was an awkward reply from Natsume as he raised his right arm as and waved at her…and he placed his hands inside his pockets

"It's so ni-" mikan said

"Hey, mikan hurry up" interrupted Rai as he shouts at her.

Fortunately Rai and Yukio is already waiting for her outside their class and they didn't recognize or even hear Mikan call Natsume's name. It was too noisy for them to hear it.

"Yes coming" said mikan as she turned her back from the raven haired boy."your so impatient… you should learn how to wait"

"why is it suppose to be you, who needs to come here?" ask Yukio

They began walking, the voice are slowly fading and became a little gentle, the three were already at a distance with the raven haired boy. He watched at them completely from behind, he was observing how close the three relatives were, especially concentrating at the girl infront of him, at the middle of his older brothers.

Time went fast, they found out why they were called, it was only for a very stupid reason. Jinno just wanted them to do something for him, it was just like a little contribution for the upcoming school anniversary.

"why do I have to do that idiotic thing" natsume said as he was walking through the junior's corridor.

The girl's at the building were already drooling over him, as he glanced at the rooms every girls squeak in excitement and in joy.

As he was glancing in each of the classroom, Natsume saw someone that caught his attention. He saw a girl that was laughing with her girl-friends. But it didn't made him stop.

"so it's class 3-A" he said to himself and let out a small grimace on his face.

Time run and passes by quickly, quickly enough for the whole student body of the Junior high not to recognize, especially the section of class 3-A….

"Time's up" as their teacher in physics told them to stop answering their work

hearing this a lot of student's grunted and complained and told their teacher that they still needed time. But unfortunately, the teacher was wicked, so he declined it, he collected all the papers and bid his farewell for his poor students.

"Mikan, the test it was really hard right?" Yuu said to Mikan in a very low tone

"I guess…. It wasn't that hard, in Italy we already have studied this lesson" Mikan said as she puts her finger on her cheek.

"I guess you are really smart huh?" Yuu said to the lady infront of her.

Mikan being her humble self just gave Yuu a very shy smile. When suddenly, the student's became or started creating a noise.

It wasn't just an ordinary noise, it was a noise created they were squealing, Mikan who blaze on the sight just picked her bag. She was really used in these kind of scene that happen almost everyday back in Italy.

"aren't you curious to what is happening outside?" asked Yuu

"well, let's just say it's not worth giving up my time" said Mikan and started to walk towards the door.

She saw a flock of girl wailing over somebody just outside their room.

Meanwhile outside Mikan's class, a boy was leaning on the wall, he was wearing a senior's uniform which is very awkward since they should be dismissed 30 min. after the Junior's. his left foot was raised against the wall, his bag was hanging on his right shoulder, he looks really cool.

"the heck… I'm attracting too much attention" said boy

"he looks like he is waiting for somebody" said one of the junior girls

"I wonder who is that lucky girl"

"yeah I really envy her"

then the girl's surrounding him started giggling. All of a sudden they stopped, when they saw the boy moved a little, he looked straight at the door as if the one he was waiting for was approaching…..

On the other hand….

Mikan was making her way towards the door, she then heard the giggles of the girls but was amused when they stopped. She was walking towards the door, her foot steps can be heard because of the quietness, as she went closer to the door, the group of girls split into halves giving her way…

"what's up with them?" mikan thought as she saw the girls looking at her, some are even whispering,

she walking in the middle of them…..

The boy who was waiting outside, looked straight at her… as she was walking closer to his spot… then………

"are you going to go some place today?" asked the raven haired boy as he stared at her

"huh?...Natsume what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose having classes" Mikan said not minding his question as she walked and stopped right infront of him

Natsume stood straight in a very cool manner and stand beside Mikan, he didn't answer her question……. Mikan started to walk and Natsume walked beside her…. Every girl, who saw that scene almost fainted……

The two walk side by side, Mikan is still wondering, why is natsume waiting for her….

She stared at the figure beside her, her eyes ws filled with question when suddenly…

**_Author's notes:_ so how did it go?.. pls. tell me if it's bad or good… send reviews so I can update fast.. sorry for the late update review pls.**


	6. Making a move, awkward questions

**_Author's notes:_ Thanks for all those who gave their reviews to me. Here is the next chapter…. Hope you'll enjoy reading. Sorry for the delay, I know I promise that I'll be uploading this yesterday but something just happened so I wasn't able to do that, so please bear with me………. Don't forget to send your reviews……**

CHAPTER 6: MAKING A MOVE, AWKWARD QUESTIONS and CONFUSING THOUGHTS

She stared at the figure beside her, her eyes were filled with question when suddenly……

"Are you planning to go some where today?" Natusme said out of the blue

With this Mikan was shocked, as if time stopped and flowing slowly. This made her stop from walking. The wind blew a little strong, Sakura petals flew with the wind, whistles of the grass can be heard, and there was a deafening silence. It was an awkward question, a question that should be asked only by people who are close to you not somebody whom you just met. It took her a few seconds before answering him……

With a smile on her face she said

"I guess… I don't have any important stuffs to do today…" she then stopped "why you ask?" she questioned him to clear her curiosity

This gave the boy a glimpse of hope, a hope for what?

"Can you come with me?" he said not answering the question Mikan gave him

Mikan still needs to clear her curiosity so she asked him again…

"It's really awkward…… can you tell me why" she said

"I want to tell you something" he said nonchalantly " so can you" he added waiting for an answer

"You know what Natsume you're a very shady" she said

A faint dejection…

"_Was that supposed to be a comment?" Natsume thought_

"…But I guess that makes you interesting" Mikan continued and gave natsume a warmer smile

Another glimpse of hope, but what is he hoping for?

By those words Natsume felt something weird, He is an official play, he is suppose to be used in this kind of confrontation, but for some unknown reason for the first time in his life, he felt something weird, a peculiar feeling, an unexplainable one……

"Does that mean?" Natsume said eagerly but still keeping himself all cool and calm

"Yeah… I guess I can come" She said confirming what Natsume was thinking "But first I must call my driver, so I wont worry him" she said

She then took her phone from her bag a started dialing a number.

Natsume on the other hand, was still stuck up; dumbfounded is a word to describe what he is. He felt his heart beating rapidly, but why is it beating rapidly? He felt something, is it joy? Is it satisfaction? Is it excitement? Why is he feeling this?

"So where are we heading?" she said interrupting his confused thoughts

"huh…." He said still trapped in his confused thoughts

"Are you all right?" Mikan said in thoughtfulness and in a concerned voice

"Yeah I'm cool." He said "So were off?" he said but didn't answer her question

"Yes, so what are you planning?" she asked again

"I'll tell you when we get there" he said and started walking towards the parking lot of the seniors

"Oh…. Is it a surprise?" she said in a childish manner

"Kinda…." Was all he replied "Innocent" he thought as he describe Mikan

They headed towards Natsume's car. It was the famous black Porsche Carrera GT, the famous car of Tokyo's official playboy.

"I hope you don't drive recklessly like my brothers" Mikan said

"Don't worry I'll be driving smoothly" he said as he opened the door for her

"Thank you" Mikan said

natsume didn't bother to reply and just gave her a nod as if saying your welcome. Natsume started the engine of his car and off they were gone.

It was a ten minutes drive. During those ten min. Natsume is preoccupied with his thoughts. Questions popped out of his head. Feelings that is new for him. Mikan on the other hand, kept on talking to Natsume, he was asking him all sorts of questions. Natsume responded to it, they had a small chat….

Finally they arrived at the venue….

"Wow, this is so wonderful" Mikan said in amusement

She saw a very beautiful blue ocean, white sand; it was a beach. They went towards restaurant near the beach. The breeze is so refreshing, the smell of the ocean is relaxing, the scenery is romantic.

Natsume reserved a table for two on the veranda.

"Natsume this place is so awesome" Mikan said as she take her seat "Now what do you want to tell me" she said all of a sudden

"Mikan can you go ou-." Natsume said

"Natsume!" a girl interrupted him

**_Author's Notes:_ Thank you for reading, Sorry if this chapter is short….. I really need to cut the story to this point……Please tell me if this chapter is lame or bad…. Sorry again for the late update…. Please send your reviews and all Flames and Comments are allowed….**


	7. Back to zero

_**Author's notes…**_

Hi guys… I changed my mind on reconstructing the story… well it's because some said that they like how the story is going on so… I just decided to continue it… anyway I'm really sorry for the inconvenience I did last time…

I dedicate this chapter to may520… I hope that you'll like this chapter… thanks for always reminding me to update….

Please don't forget to send your reviews thanks… and now that I have manage to put the story back on the track I might be updating per week….

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: BACK TO ZERO**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Natsume" a very annoying voice suddenly interrupted me in the middle of an important matter.

"So what are you doing here? Don't tell me you found out that I am going here" she said again, it was a very annoying voice as she placed her hand on my shoulder

But I have heard her voice before, maybe some of the girls I dumped, slowly I turned my head to face her, to my surprise I saw the most annoying girl I ever came out with. She is this perm haired girl, she is a model and she is the most popular girl in our academy but her attitude it just stinks like hell and she keeps on blabbering about her self. A little annoyed I looked at her; it seems she hadn't noticed that I am with somebody and I'm giving her vibes to get lost….

"Sumire it's just you... If I knew you were here, then I should've chosen another fine restaurant" I said sarcastically to her, as I gave her a very annoyed look.

I want her to vanish quickly from my sight, just seeing her it gets on veins. But to my luck, it seems se took those words as a sign of compliment. She then gave me a very irritating smile. She sure is a very weird girl, now come to think of it, what ever did came to my head to ask her out before? Maybe it's because she passed most of my standards…

"Natsume, is that the way to treat the girl you are going out with" she said as she took the seat next to me.

I saw her eyes gave a very evil glint to the person I am with. It seems she noticed that I am with somebody… finally her alice has some use…

"Hey you are imagining again, I have dumped you already" I said to her coldly, I then looked at the girl who is sitting in front off me… "Got My new interest now" I told her as I shove of her arms that she cling on mine a while ago.

"How cruel" she said in a very seductive tone as she trailed off her finger from my cheeks down to my neck… "So Hi there, haven't noticed you" she said turning her attention towards Mikan

Oh great this is just what I needed. I said to my self, all of a sudden I heard Sumire call up to her…

"Tell me, do you have any interest on this boy?" she bluntly asked mikan…

her question kind of interest me, this way I may know if I have a chance or not, anyway even though I have none, I will still I find away. I listened carefully to what the Mikan is about to say to her… it was a very long pause before she uttered an answer…

"Well, you see… ummm…" she said trying to find a word that will suit it best, I gues she is too surprised on permy's blunt question "I just met and for the time I think I d-." was Mikan said but she was interrupted when her phone rung, quickly she flipped it open as she excused herself from us.

Damn that phone, is that a do or don't? Why does interruption always have to occur in the middle of an important matter? I sat there and watched the brunet girl who captivated my eyes, she was sure a little bit worried and it seems she is looking for the name of the restaurant we are in… I heard her talk in Italian, I really can't understand any word she said, but it's very clear to me that she is panicking…

"Natsume, you know no one dumps me" Sumire suddenly whispered to my ears. Gaining my full attention towards her

"Sumire" I whispered back to her ears "you know I just dumped you so, get lost you are a very big interruption" I continued as I said every word coldly, it seems she is trying to flirt with me…

I never go back to the girl's I dumped they are just like trash and I never liked this slut anyway… I then gave her a very cold glare…

"tsk, tsk tsk… Natsume-kun that's the reason why I liked you, your attitude is really heart melting" she said to me as she tried to flirt to me…

"Whatever, stop clinging you arms on me will you" I said to her as she wrapped her arms on mine. "every boy must've tasted you, right" I insulted her

"You are included with them" she replied confidently, she is really a bitch

She is really annoying me, I looked at her for a moment then glanced back to Mikan, finally her long conversation with who ever the person she was talking with is over. But something is wrong, once she reached our table, she quickly grabs her stuffs, and with a very apologetic smile she said to us…

"Natsume, my brother is already here and I bet he is mad at me for ditching our driver so I guess I'm off now, and Sumire nice meeting you" she said then she dashed off from us.

I trailed her off, I saw her brother's annoying car parked, Mikan then entered the car and as usual, his brother looked pissed, which made me glad, I love pissing those Gemini. As soon as Mikan left, I stood up and was about to leave but something made me stopped…

"Natsume, you better guard your little new toy..." she said threatening Mikan…

I then faced her and gave her a smirk…

"Why are planning on hurting her" I said to her as I gave her a threatening glare

"Yeah, I might be" she replied to me

"If I were you, I won't be doing that" I said to her giving her a warning

"Why? You going to burn me?" she asked back sarcastically still having that annoying presence

"Yeah I might, but before I could do that, I'm sure you are already frozen to death" I answered back

Her face was then puzzled, she didn't know what the heck I am talking about, and I then placed my hands inside my pockets and turned my back from her…

"Better be careful with the Gemini, they might eat you if you dare to lay even a single finger on her" I said to her as I began to walk away…

I bet she didn't understand even a single word I uttered to her.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Another day came…

"Natsume catch" a blonde haired boy said as he passed the basket ball to the raven haired boy

Natsume upon catching the ball, he jumped up and angled himself a little, he then threw the ball towards the basket; it was a three point shoot. As soon as he catches the ball, the crowd surrounding them cheered as girls squealed.

"Nice job captain" the blonde haired boy said again as grains of sweat run down his face.

"You too nice pass there Ruka" Natsume said to the blonde haired boy as they smiled at each other and clapped their hand with each other…

"Okay team, just one more and we are on the lead" Natsume said to their team.

It was the fourth quarter of the game, it was beginning to heat up; it was a very close fight, a three points difference.

The referee blew his whistle as the game started again. The game began, as each team gave every last energy they had, and as expected Natsume's team won. The crowd cheered as the team got the gold trophy once again. Their team is now headed towards the regional tournament…

"Good job team" Natsume said to his team mates as they walked towards their locker room assigned…

"Natsume I heard you have another girl" Ruka suddenly opened up as he took off his jersey revealing a well built body…

"Yeah, so what's the case?" Natsume replied as he took off his jersey revealing a well built body, he then reached for his towel…

"I heard she is from the juniors… and she is a new kid" Ruka blurted out "Don't tell me you now go for the young and innocent ones" he said as he gave Natsume a teasing smirk

"Nah, I still stick to my old standards and she passed all of them and let's just says that being innocent is a bonus for me" natsume said to Ruka as he slammed the locker door…

"Better be careful or she might end up pregnant" Ruka joked

"Don't worry I wear protection" natsume replied back to his best friend and gave him a smirk

After taking a shower and changing back to their uniform, they went back to their school, every body is rejoicing for their success, only one last game set and they are the over all champion for Japan…

Upon arriving at the school, a huge banner was placed in front of the gates, the whole team walked proudly as they gave another honor to their school, every body they passed by is congratulating them, not a single person in the school was able to ignore the presence of their team…

"Natsume, Congratulations" a blonde haired girl said as he gave Natsume a gift…

Every girl of the school approached him, when they had the chance, except for one girl, a girl who belongs to the junior and has a brunet long hair… She just passed by the team without even noticing them… but she wasn't able to escape the eyes of a certain crimson eyed boy who followed her with his eyes…

"Hey, Ruka I'm going to catch up with somebody… see yah later" he said to his best friend as he began to exit the crowd…

as soon as he was able to get way from the crowd, he swung his sports bag to his shoulders, he walked towards the place where the brunet girl headed, he then glanced from side to side as he looked for her, finally he spotted her, she was sitting under a Sakura tree in front of a lake… he then walked towards her, he noticed that she was reading a book peacefully…

"Hey what are you doing here all alone" said a raven haired boy as he approached the young brunet girl and stood in front of her…

She then looked at him, her amber innocent eyes met his tantalizing crimson eyes, upon recognizing the person, and she immediately smiled at him and replied…

"oh Hi, nastume…" she greeted him as she placed her finger in between the pages she was reading and closed the book, she didn't answered his question…

Natsume, without any hesitation sat beside her and placed his bag beside him…

"So what are you doing here all alone" he said to her not letting go of his first question

The wind blew a refreshing breeze, the grass then rustled as some petals from the Sakura gracefully flew on the sky…

"Just reviewing some lessons" she replied to him as the wind blew some of her hair, it gently danced with the wind, making her look angelic…

"You should always have somebody accompanying you, you know it's dangerous to be sitting alone, with that looks pf yours" he said to her as he looked at her straightly in her eyes…

After hearing his compliment, a faint flush of red ran down her cheeks as she embarrassedly smiled at him…

"You think so?" she said to him as her blush slowly faded "but my friends are too busy preparing for the upcoming event" Mikan said as she looked at him…

"hn… so what is that lesson you are reviewing?" he asked her trying to start a new conversation with her…

"Oh… this one it's Japanese" she said to him…

He then looked at her with full of question in his eyes…

"You see, I'm pretty bad at this and since I didn't grow up here, it's very hard for me to adapt the language" she said to him, saying that even though she can speak the language, it is very hard constructing some sentences…

"Want a little tutor" natsume said as he took the book from her…

"Thanks…" she said as she sat nearer Natsume,

Natsume was holding the book, while Mikan was sitting close beside him, their shoulders were touching each other, he then began to teach her the lesson, she was indeed a fast learner, and he then looked at her with corner of his eyes…

"This is so easy" she said as she smiled at him, but she blushed again as she saw that he was starring at her, with her clumsiness, her hand bumped her things making them scatter…

Quickly she picked up them and to her surprise natsume helped her picked them up, she felt her heart beat really fast, she then reached for the last piece of her stuff her pen, at the same time he also reached for her pen, their hand collided each other… her face had a faint blush…

Natsume, having the chance, he didn't let this one passed by, he quickly held on her hand and…

"Mikan" he said to her as he looked at her, his crimson eyes met her amber ones, she began to feel her heart beat rapidly it was the first time a boy, except his relatives touched her hand… Upon hearing his call on her name, she felt that time was flowing really slow…

"Can you Go ou-." Natsume said but once again he was interrupted when…

"Hey Mika-." Yukio greeted as he spotted his sister "oi Hyuuga didn't noticed you back there" he said to him obviously another fight was going to start …

"Whatever" Natsume replied still holding Mikan's hand…

"Oi Hyuuga, better pick another girl" Rai said as he spotted Natsume holding her sister's hand

"Who are you to tell me that" he stated to him coldly ignoring the fact that they are her brothers…

"Yukio, Rai… what are you doing here?" Mikan asked them but to her surprise her brothers ignored what she said instead…

"Better let go of it now, or you'll regret it" Rai warned him

"Trying to scare me" Natsume said sarcastically, still not letting go…

"You asked for it" Yukio said as he began to form ice daggers on his hands… but it suddenly didn't worked, he then remembered the alice of her sister, she has a nullifying alice so their powers wont work if they are near her… "Why don't we take this to another level" he said to nastume as he placed his left hand inside his pocket…

Nastume then raised an eyebrow at the moron, which he describes him, who is standing in front of him…

"Spill it out" he said to him…

"Let's play basket ball" Yukio said to him

"A two on two match" natsume said

"Yeah a two on two and better pick the best one, you don't want to lose" Rai said as he pulled her sister away from him…

Mikan then looked at them all puzzled she didn't know what is going on…

"The one who wins gets the trophy" Natsume said, referring the trophy to be their sister

"If you lose never stay close to the trophy" Rai said to him

"If I won, better stay away from my way towards it" Natsume said as he stood up and picked his bag…

"You've got it Hyuuga… tomorrow 3:00 pm at the school's gym" Yukio said to him as Natsume turned his back from them

"Good, better be prepared" Natsume said to the Gemini and then looked at their sister "See you tomorrow" he said then left them…

* * *

_**Author's notes…**_

So did you like it? I hope you did… and tell me if there was some mushy parts… 'coz I think there were some… I'm really avoiding those as much as possible…about the title back to zero... well those are the words that came out of my mind when I'm doing this story... please don't forget t o send your reviews and tell me if the story is getting lame or something… Flames and comments are allowed… **_Just a little advertising_**….

check out **_"When destiny holds control"_** It is also Angst/Romance and it is really nice… anyway it's up to you if you do or don't want to check this one out…

Thanks for reading…

Lovelotsz,,

aeyteenicole


	8. An auburn trophy

_**Author's notes:**_ sorry for the incredibly late update… I'm sorry… well I had a writer's block… but anyway here is the story please enjoy and review… bu-bye…

_**Chapter eight: An auburn trophy**_

The weather was bliss as an awkward silence filled the school grounds, no students were seen loitering around, the class rooms were empty, and the halls are filled with silence…

"Its break time… where is the students?" asked Misaki the black haired teacher to the blonde one…

The blonde haired teacher leaned back…

"Haven't you heard, the four most popular boys in the campus is going to have a basketball game… they'll be cheering for them..." said Narumi

"Is that so… anyway wasn't the basket ball game held last week?" Misaki wondered in reply

* * *

A loud noise can be heard from a distance as students filled the school's basketball court…

"Hey Natusme… remind me again, why are we doing this?" asked the blonde haired boy as he was taking off his uniform…

"Shut up" was just Natsume's simple reply to him as he finished wearing his jersey…

"Anyway… I feel like we are going to the regional finals… look at the crowd, who would expect many would make fuzz out of this?" The blonde haired boy commented again "Isn't these supposed to be a secret battle royal?"

Natsume then gazed at him and pointed at their opponents…

"Ask those two idiots…" he replied "Anyway let's warm up now"

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the court…

"Yukio, are we suppose to take them seriously?" Rai asked him as he stretches his arms…

"Do we even know that word?" Yukio asked back to his twin brother as he threw the ball towards him…

Natsume and Ruka began to warm as they began to shoot the ball in the basket; each shot was a perfect one…

"Natsume, are you sure they are worth wasting our break time?" Ruka asked him again

"Hey Ruka, don't tell me you the team's forward is afraid of those two idiots…" Natsume replied as he looked back and pointed to their opponents...

Ruka then gaze at their opponents, he felt somehow stupid…

"Gomen… I'll make it on the basket next time" were the words that Ruka heard Rai said…

"Seriously, that was the eleventh time he missed and he wasn't able to get a ball in… this game will me a zilch..." Ruka said as he made a three points shoot…

The crowd was yelling in favor of Natsume and Ruka, it was obviously clear to them that the game is going to in Natsume and Ruka's hands, it was pointless having to fight them with skills like that, Yukio or Rai weren't able to shoot a sing ball in the basket…

After a few minutes the bell began to rand as it signaled for the game to start… with a whistle the referee threw the ball in the air…

Natsume quickly tapped the ball as Rai lamely tripped and fell…

"Stupid" Natsume said

Yukio quickly helped his twin brother…

Ruka began to dribble and ran towards Rai and Yukio's courtside. It was a full court game…

Yukio tried to block Ruka's shot, but it was too late… the ball went inside the basket… it was a perfect three points shot…

"So I thought this is going to be easy" Ruka said

That shoot was successfully followed by consecutive perfect scores…

Ruka and Natsume were in an off good start…

The buzzer began to rung as it ended the second quarter of the game… the score is 40-25 in favor of Natsume…

"Let's finish this quickly" Natsume said as he wiped the sweat on his head…

After a moment the bell began to ring… the crowd began to cheer again, they were yelling for Natsume and Ruka…

"Rai, I'm finish warming up… let's play the game" Yukio said as he threw his towel on the bench…

Rai was dribbling the ball when Natsume made a steal, swiftly he ran towards the opposite court and was about to do a lay-up when all of a sudden, Natsume saw Yukio jumped… Yukio then smirked at him… with a blink of an eye… he blocked the ball as it the floor hardly…

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

**(On the school's corridor)**

A young auburn haired girl was walking alone; she was holding a book…

"Mikan…" said her teacher

"Oh… Mr. Narumi" she replied

"Aren't you worried that your bothers going to lose the basket ball game?" he asked her

"Nope… I don't need to worry… I know they are good players…" she replied

"Why did you say that?" Mr. Narumi curiously asked due to her confidence...

"You see… those two, back in Italy they were asked if they would like to be a pro player, but then they declined it saying basket ball is just a hobby… so that's explains it… anyway I'm off to see the game now… bye" she said

**

* * *

(Back to the game)**

The ball was with Natsume, he drive to the court… Natsume was now on the three point line… he then jumped and was about to make a perfect shot when all of a sudden Yukio appeared in front of him…

"What the…" he said as he was distracted by Yukio's appearance…

He threw the ball way too late… the basket hit the ring… and Yukio was waiting for a rebound

"Shoot… Ruka!" Natsume shouted as he saw Yukio rebound the ball… "Is it a fast break?" he asked himself as he looked for Rai…

His eyes shot wide open when he saw Rai Running towards the opposite direction…

Quickly he ran towards him but it was too late… Rai just dunked the ball…

The crowd was dumbfounded, the two players of the opposing team who loose on the first and second half just did something amazing… After a short moment they were finally able to recover from their shock…

"Are they fooling all this while" Natsume thought as he was annoyed by the Gemini…

Ruka caught the ball, it was a man to man defense, quickly he passed it towards Natsume as soon as he was able to see an opening, but Rai caught the ball and quickly drive to the court…

Rai jumped to shoot the ball, Ruka on the other hand being alert tried to block it but as he was about to block the ball, Rai smirked at him…

"Shoot…" Ruka said…

As he thought it was a fake as Rai passed the ball to Yukio… Yukio Quickly caught the ball and was able to shoot it…

The game was getting harder by the second as every throw or pass Natsume or Ruka makes was just blocked or stolen by Rai or Yukio…

It was now the final quarter, the score was 65-63, still in favor of Natsume and Ruka…

Both players are sweating madly and were tired, it was a full court game after all… only a minute to waste and the victory is with Natsume…

"One wrong move, we're dead" he thought as he was crossover dribbling

But he was distracted when…

**(30 sec. left)**

"Hey Hyuuga" Rai said "we are the winners of this game…" he said to him

"What the hell are you tal-." he said but all of a sudden Yukio steal the ball from him "Shoot… Ruka" he said

Yukio then swiftly ran towards their courtside as Ruka followed him…

"I'm on it… damn..." Ruka said in annoyance… "If we lose here this will me a total embarrassment not just for us but for the team as well… to be beaten by non varsities… this is insane..." he thought…

But then Rai was on his defense, Natsume on the other and who was free, quickly ran to follow Yukio…

"We can't afford to lose" Natsume thought…

**(10 sec. left)**

Natsume was able to catch up with Yukio when all of a sudden he stopped at the three point line…

"Oh no… three points…" Natsume thought

Quickly he jumped to block it… but it was too late Yukio already threw the ball, his finger made contact with the ball…

"This is over…" Natsume said to him

"No one beats us in this game…" Yukio said and smirked at him "No one can get the trophy except us… you hear that Hyuuga…" he said

**(5 sec. left)**

5... the ball changed its course by a little...

4... it was swiftly flying towards the basket

3... it hit the board

2...

1...

"BUZZZ"

At the same moment, Natsume heard the ball fall on the floor… The buzzer rung as the crowd yelled… the game was 65-66 in favor of the Gemini…

"Winner's for this game are Rai and Yukio Sakura" was the announced result

They lose by an awful score they lose by one point… from the crowd the three saw an auburn haired girl just arrived; she was waving her hand to them…

"Back off Hyuuga… you just lost" Rai said as he held out his hand for the sake of sportsmanship

"Who are you joking… have you forgotten… I don't give up that easily" Natsume said as he took the handshake of Rai…

_**Author's note:**_ how did you like the story? please tell me… don't forget to leave a review… and again I'm so sorry….


End file.
